Water And Oil
by FutureTrunks98
Summary: This story tells about the life of Prince Vegeta and Son Goku in a very different timeline. [YAOI] Please review and give suggestions on how I can improve. Rated T for some sexual content.
1. Ingredient Number 1

**_Ingredient #1 ~ The Birth Of A New Saiyan Prince_**

"Look hon, isn't he the cutest?" the female saiyan looked up at King Vegeta.

His eyes set upon the infant which now carried his name, Vegeta.

The king smiled at the sight of his kid wrapped up like a burrito, his eyes closed and his cheeks as red as roses, giving off the fact he was sleeping soundly.

"Yeah, he is."

There, a new story started for the saiyan prince, much adventure to await, lots of teaching, and lots to experience . . . even hurt.

* * *

"No no no, a saiyan prince does NOT cook!" King Vegeta yelled disapprovingly.

"But dad, I can't help it." the now teen Vegeta beamed a smile at his dad.

"Ugh. . . " the king rolled his eyes.

"And besides, I like this specialty they call 'cooking', especially when -"

"No little brother, you're not a girl, I should be taking your place, as a girl." Vegeta's elder sister Luna marched in.

"No cooking for the prince, you're spending time with dad now."

"Your highness, calm down, I don't blame your child to have special culinary talents." Apricot, one of the servants spoke up.

"A prince doesn't cook, he rules upon everyone else and gets his way."

"Yeah Apri! I should be replacing Vegeta's position here."

Apricot frowned, "Now then, you aren't going to spoil him are you?"

King Vegeta then rolled his eyes and walked away.

Vegeta looked up at Apricot, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No pea, everything's okay."

Vegeta looked down at the chicken he was frying, uncertain of what to do but continued to cook.

"You're doing something very wrong little brother, you're doing a girl's duty."

Luna then exited the kitchen.

The young Vegeta pouted.

"Don't listen to them pea, just continue to do what you like and love."

Vegeta smiled and proudly continued to cook, flipping the chicken here and there.

"Now we prepare the mashed potato." Apricot looked at Vegeta as she cooked the rice.

Vegeta nodded towards Apricot's instructions and walked to the fridge.

"_Take out the milk and butter, then a pan that can be able to cook the mashed potato you desire._"

Vegeta then opened a counter.

"_Next, take out the mashed potato powder, place it on the counter and set the pot to medium high._"

Apricot watched as Vegeta poured the milk into the pan.

"_After pouring milk into the pan, get a cooking spoon and scoop up some butter and add it to the milk in the pan._"

"Very well done little monkey."

Vegeta smiled as he put away the butter and milk jug, "Thanks Apri."

"_Leave a small cup of milk out in case if the milk turns out to be too buttery, then stir the butter around the milk as it dissolves._

"_After the milk warms up__, pour the mashed potato powder into the pan carefully and slowly, not wanting to get the mashed potato to dry, if it does occur, pour in a little more milk._"

Vegeta smiled at the delicious smell of his chicken and mashed potato.

Apricot set down the now well-cooked rice, preparing to set the table.

Vegeta knew what to do, he started to gather the eating utensils and set them down on the family table for Apricot to set.

"_Now to get my parents . . . _"

* * *

"You did it once again, I don't know how you do it Vegeta." Queen Vegeta said as she ate another piece of chicken.

The other servants smiled as they ate Vegeta's chicken and mashed potato.

Vegeta looked around and smiled as the table grew with satisfying sounds.

As usual, Vegeta got his good compliments and phrasing from the other servants, but his parents stayed quiet.

When the kitchen cleared, only King and Queen Vegeta remaining, Vegeta spoke up.

"Mother . . . father . . . "

"I can't right now, I have to go do something, I'll listen to this later." King Vegeta got up as he exited the kitchen, the servants cleaning up after him.

Queen Vegeta looked over at Vegeta, "This better be good."

Vegeta drank some of his Mountain Dew, "Mother, Son Bardock and Son Goku wish to come and speak to you."

"Why?"

Vegeta looked down at his empty dish, not wanting to meet eyes with his mother.

"I don't know."

Queen Vegeta didn't like the sound of this.

She got up and stood up straight, her now cold eyes looking down at Vegeta , "If it's about marriage, then you already know the answer, I won't let my son get married to a lower class breed, especially if it's another male."

Vegeta took another sip from his drink.

"That is all for today." the queen said in a serious tone as she started to walk away.

"But mother, in my opinion -"

Vegeta's words were then cut off, "You dare talk back to your mother?!"

Vegeta sighed.

"No one has ever done that, now shut up you dirty little monkey of a mess."

Vegeta's hand turned to a fist.

"I already have enough problem with you not acting like a man should and be doing a woman's job!"

Tears began to group up in Vegeta's eyes, but he dared not to drop one in front of his mother.

"That will be all for today . . . !" Queen Vegeta frowned as she walked out of the kitchen.

Apricot approached Vegeta, "It's okay pea, you can cry now."

Vegeta turned and hugged Apricot as his eyes set free a cascade of tears, remembering the first time he met the saiyan by the name of Son Goku.


	2. Ingredient Number 2

_**Ingredient #2 ~ Stew of Memories**_

_It was a calm night, Vegeta's family had thrown a big party that starry night because of Luna's accomplishments so far._

_Vegeta, as usual, cooked the meals along with Apricot and set them down for the guests._

_After a while of non-stop cooking, Vegeta and Apricot were invited to sit down and have a big lunch with the others._

_The young prince took a seat next to Apricot as soon as he got some plates for the older maiden and himself._

_He served the family's traditional drink, "The King's Liquor".  
_

_The process to make this drink was tremendous, Vegeta had started to do this 3 weeks before the party._

_This drink took time, commitment, hard work, and patience for it to have a perfect, magical finishing touch._

_Vegeta finished filling up his cup and Apricot's when he took a seat._

_He reached towards the buffet of different dumplings he had made, another hand making contact with his._

_Vegeta, surprised, pulled his hand away and looked towards the mysterious guest._

_"Pardon me, I just can't take the taste of these dumplings, they are delicious!" the saiyan warrior Goku chuckled as his eyelids opened._

_Vegeta's eyes widened, his black pupils running up the rather muscular figure before him._

_Goku froze at the sight of the Prince called Vegeta being right before his eyes._

_Their eyes met for the first time, Vegeta getting paralyzed and feeling his now hot blood pulse though his veins._

_After a couple of seconds, Vegeta came back to his senses and table etiquette._

_"It's nothing, you may have the last dumpling, I'll just go make some more." Vegeta got up and raced back to the kitchen, leaving Goku with his mouth open._

_Vegeta's heart pounded out of his chest as he felt his body bubble up and burn, like raw chicken coming in contact with hot oil._

_Who was that guy who he had just met? _

_What was his name?_

_What was this strange and awkward feeling he had?_

_So many questions raced across the young prince's mind as his foot came in contact with the kitchen's chess like floor._

_He shaked his head, "Dumplings, gotta focus on dumplings!"_

_Vegeta walked towards the ingredient cabinet and started to cook some more dumplings, the figure of the warrior Goku appearing in his thoughts_

_Vegeta shaked his head again, "Focus Vegeta! Focus."_

_Goku, not far from the kitchen where Vegeta stood, "walked" around._

_"Where could he have gone?" the black headed warrior sighed as he looked for Vegeta._

_Goku stopped in his tracks as his nostrils picked up a familiar scent, the smell of dumplings._

_He followed the scent, which led him to Vegeta._

_He carefully sneaked up to the window and took a peek at the busy Vegeta._

_Vegeta stood there, getting the dumplings ready._

_Goku blushed and studied the prince's crazy curves, his hair, and eyes._

_Vegeta looked up from his work, causing Goku to slump down._

_Vegeta scanned the room around and later shrugged, continuing to work._

_Goku could hear the clatter of dishes and spoons as Vegeta worked._

_Minutes passed as he__ sat there, for what it seemed like hours to him until he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the doorway._

_He got up rapidly and walked towards the door, scaring Vegeta by his sudden appearance and causing him to drop the serving plate._

_The plate fell down, causing it to clatter loudly, but luckily not breaking._

_Vegeta gasped and kneeled down and started to clean up._

_"Oh damn, I didn't mean to startle you!" Goku apologized and got on his knees to help pick up the dumplings._

_Vegeta then reached for the last dumpling, Goku doing the same, their hands touching again._

_Goku's eyes widened as he smiled and took Vegeta's hand._

_The prince blushed as he looked towards Goku, their eyes meeting._

_The black haired warrior then smiled, knowing he had the prince's attention and spoke up._

_"Prince Vegeta, I'd like to take advantage of this moment where only you and I stand, alone, to tell you that I have fallen deeply in love with you. I know this is sudden and all, but as a low class saiyan it will be difficult to ever get to see you again. All I hope for is to win your love tonight."_

_Vegeta stared at Goku, feeling his hand getting caressed by the other warrior._

_Blood now as hot as boiling water, the prince responded, "I don't know, give me time to think."_

_Vegeta's hand slipped out of Goku's after he finished his words as he began to walk away._

_Suddenly he felt like if his arm were captured, later getting pulled over to the bigger saiyan warrior, his arms then snaking around him._

_Vegeta blushed as Goku looked down at him, "Love is felt at first sight, not thought of, please, I must know today, tonight."_

_Vegeta looked up at Goku, his eyes meeting with Goku's._

_Goku leaned down, their foreheads meeting. _

_The bigger warrior then whispered, "Do you love me as much as I love you?"_

_Vegeta's blush grew as his hands guided up Goku's muscular back, to his neck, "Yes, I do."_

_Goku smiled as his eyes closed, Vegeta's doing the same._

_"Over 9,000 times yes." the prince added as their lips met for the first time._

* * *

That thought raced through Vegeta's mind as he pulled out a bead spread, yet to become finished.

Vegeta started to make this the first time Goku spoke about marriage.

Vegeta, still full of hope, hugged the bed spread and whispered, "Please, don't separate me from the one I love."

The prince felt his lips, the sweet feeling of Goku kissing him coming back.


	3. Ingredient Number 3

**_Ingredient #3 ~ Chicken Noodle Soup With A Jest Of Salsa_**

"_Please don't come over, please! My mother will get mad!_" the trembling Vegeta asked in silence.

And so then, Vegeta marched into the kitchen, getting ready to start the day with Chicken Noodle Soup.

He pulled out noodles and equipment from the cabinet, water from the faucet, everything he needed, even salsa, but he had to be careful not to add too much, he had to add in just a little to spice up the soup's flavor a bit.

After drowning the noodles into the water, he began to pull out the chicken, put it in the microwave, and set it to thaw.

He smiled and went to the fridge, pulling it open and taking out a bottle of water for him to drink, for he was nervous about what is going to happen today.

Today was the day Son Goku was going to ask for Vegeta's hand in marriage. No matter how many times Vegeta repeatably told Goku, he refused the fact of them both not being able to get married. The poor Saiyan Prince even sent a letter to Goku the other day, but was later struck with the all over city news, that a low class saiyan was to ask for marriage, to the Saiyan Prince, a high upper class, an Elite. Many thought this was wrong, but Goku and Vegeta didn't. Vegeta grew up with the fact he would marry anyone he wanted, even his mother told his older sister Luna the same. But there was an exception, that it will not be a low class saiyan, for they were not as strong as Elites, making their kids even weaker. Vegeta didn't care, he just wanted Goku by his side, and only him. Apricot once told him that love was love, that your gender, age, skin color, or race, didn't matter. And so Vegeta had his mind set on marrying Goku, but his mother had to march in at the last moment, and change that up, leaving Vegeta in the verge of the cliff, Goku unable to save him because of Queen Vegeta's superiority.

With the chicken thawed out and taken care of, he began to slice it into french fry like shapes, then turning them around to dice them into small bite size pieces, but not too small.

"Queen Vegeta! We have visitors!"

Vegeta's eyes widened as he heard one of the household servants yell up the stairs.

"_It must be Goku and his father!_"

Vegeta gasped as he began to cook the chicken, stirring the noodles around in the other silver pot.

"_Concentrate!_" he reminded himself.

"_After the chicken is thoroughly cooked, add them into the pot of noodles, stir well until hot and then add a small bit of salsa._"

Vegeta smiled and stirred well, a pleasant aroma filling up his nose.

"Yes, may I see Vegeta for a moment?" a familiar voice asked not far from the kitchen.

"And what is that you have come to see him for?"

Vegeta gasped as he heard his mother talk to his lover Goku.

"He's a friend of his." Apricot pitched in.

"Apricot, what are you doing here?"

"Pheww . . . " Vegeta exhaled and smiled, finishing up the noodle soup.

"I came to escort Goku to the kitchen, where Vegeta is of course."

There was silence for a while, another guest entering the house. Vegeta set the stove to low and walked over to the opening of the kitchen door, his eyes rising upon a man that looked just like Goku, except for a scar that told the difference between these two low class warriors.

"Very well, you may see Vegeta, only for a minute! But you sir . . . " Queen Vegeta looked over at Bardock.

"Me madam?"

"Yes, you will accompany me to the living room, we **_will_ **discuss this."

Vegeta felt his heartbeat starting to escalate, but down-pouring as well, he knew what will happen in a matter of minutes, when his mother got to the living room and sat Bardock down. Goku walking over to the kitchen, Vegeta ran back to the stove, set it back to medium, and stirred the soup.

Goku entered the kitchen, and looked over at Vegeta. He smiled and started to creep up to the smaller frame. Vegeta gasped as he felt hands go up his sides.

"Hey there, Vegeta."

Vegeta blushed and turned over, his nose meeting Kakarot's.

"It's _**Prince **_Vegeta, to you." Vegeta chuckled.

Goku smiled, pulling Vegeta over to his body, their lips meeting.

Vegeta closed his eyes, his heart ecstatically pulsing blood rapidly through him, a soft moan escaping from his vocal cords. He could stay like this forever, but the thought of the noodle soup raced through his mind, making the kiss get cut short.

"The noodle soup!"

"Hm?" Goku looked confused, but as soon as Vegeta pointed to the soup, Goku smiled.

"It looks good."

"It does, doesn't it?" Vegeta blushed.

"Yeah, I wanna try it."

"Goku, it's not done yet." Vegeta laughed.

Goku pouted, his hands wrapping around Vegeta.

"Eh, I can wait, as long as I'm with you."

Vegeta's blush grew bigger, his lips meeting Kakarot's as footsteps approached the kitchen.

"Just what in the world is taking so long just to see my so-!"

Queen Vegeta's words were cut off as soon as she saw Vegeta and Goku snuggling up and kissing each other.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he parted the kiss, "M-Mother!"


	4. Ingredient Number 4

**_Ingredient #4 ~ Fine Wine Made From Purple Grapes_**

"Mom!" Vegeta's eyes widened, Kakarot releasing the prince's body.

"I-I can't believe you! My own son!" Queen Vegeta growled. "My son with a . . . another man?!"

Vegeta's face then changed from pure happiness, to disgrace. Oh just great! His mother was here to destroy everything again.

"Queen Vegeta . . ." Kakarot stood frozen, but then held Vegeta again.

"Kakarotto Cake?!" Vegeta uttered, blushing as he felt the warmth of his partner.

"I . . . haven't came to just see Vegeta. I have come to tell the truth, to you and your husband."

"_Kakarot . . ._" Vegeta cried.

Queen Vegeta frowned, "Son Kakarotto, I have every right to kill you if this goes to far."

Bardock listened from outside, his eyes twitching at Queen Vegeta's words.

"_I respect my son's sexuality . . . but this woman . . . she's just wrong! So wrong!_"

"Yes ma'am." Goku nodded, "I am ready."

With that, Queen Vegeta walked out of the kitchen, Bardock running back to the reunion room before she could catch sight of him.

Vegeta gulped, turning off the stove and moving the pot of soup with the handles.

Goku looked at his short lover, "Vegeta . . . "

Vegeta looked over as soon as he set the pot down, his face displaying worry.

"Kakarot, why?" Vegeta looked down.

"I told you . . . I would go up to whatever comes between us." the bigger warrior spoke.

Tears traveled down the prince's cheeks, "Why does this have to happen to us?! WHY US!?"

"Vegeta . . . "

The prince began to cry, his hands covering his face as his knees touched the floor.

Goku walked over to Vegeta and kneeled down, "Vegeta don't cry, everything will be ok. You'll see."

The bigger warrior then uncovered his lover's face, holding his hands as he licked Vegeta's tears away. Vegeta sniffed, a red hue forming on his cheeks, "Kakarot . . . "

"Shh . . . don't talk . . . " Goku whispered as he kissed the short warrior before him, this time deeper than usual, with passion.

This ceased their conversation in the kitchen, save Vegeta's soft moans.

Their arms wrapped around each other, their cheeks burning more and more with every kiss they parted from. Their bodies touched, their tongues coming to play, fire forming around them.

"G-Goku . . . " the prince moaned, Kakarot's lips running down Vegeta's neck. Slipping his apron and sleeve to the side, he suckled on the skin, more moans emerging from the smaller saiyan. As soon as a hickey was formed on the saiyan's deltoid, Goku released and kissed Vegeta's cheek.

"Everything will be alright, believe me."

"Goku . . . " Vegeta smiled and held his lover close and tightly.

"Vegeta, I love you." Kakarot whispered in Vegeta's ear as his teeth pierced into his neck.

"G-Goku!" Vegeta moaned, biting his lip.

Goku released as soon there was a mark made, "You're now mine Vegeta, mine."

Vegeta smiled, doing the same to Kakarot, but in a gentle way.

The bite of a saiyan showed that they belonged to someone, and warned others to back off.

"Vegeta, with this bite . . . we show that we belong to each other and only to each other."

"Yes Kakarot, after all, nothing can separate us, right?"


End file.
